Angel Holt
'Angel Holt '''is one of the characters in the ''Were-Creatures series. He is a were-tiger and a professional swimmer that has regularly participated in swimming contests across America and works at a butler café known as Host Café off-season. As of Were-Creatures DELTA, he has four Spirits, consisting of the legendary sailor Sinbad, the king of the gods on Mount Olympus Zeus, Lancelot of the Knights of the Round Table and the White Tiger of the West Byakko. Appearance Angel is a male were-tiger, so his appearance is that of an anthropomorphic tiger. His outer area of fur is colored yellow while his inner area of fur, which goes up to his muzzle, is a pale yellow color. He has black stripes on his body, including his back, arms, legs and his tail. His tail is the same color as the outer area of his fur and the tip of it is colored black. He has an athletic body due to his training in swimming and his eye color is cyan. His hair is a bit spiky. For his clothes, he wears a forest green tank top with the word "TORA" in white letters with a gray border around it on the left chest area. He wears a pair of denim shorts that goes down to his knees that's held up by a black woven belt. He wears a pair of white socks and a pair of black sneakers with white soles and fronts on his feet. For his sleep wear, he wears a pair of light blue boxer shorts with white vertical lines. For his swimwear, he wears a speedo with an outer area that's colored navy blue and an inner area that's colored black, both areas being seperated by a white border. On the center of his swimwear is a white "x" and he wears a pair of blue elastic-banded goggles on his head. During the Summer Festival, he wears a dark blue yukata with a dragon pattern with a red obi around his waist. He also wears a pair of socks and a pair of geta on his feet. At the town's butler café, he wears a white dress shirt that goes up to his elbows, a black vest that's buttoned up by white buttons, a simple black tie around his neck, a pair of black slacks and a pair of black dress shoes with black soles on his feet. Personality Angel can be simply described as an extremely energetic and joyful were-tiger. He's a very kind and playful guy to be around and he does his best to make his friends proud. His playful nature tends to get him in a bit of trouble, but it's usually pretty minor and he can be quite mischievous at times. He also has a tendency to freak out a lot when something shocking occurs. However, when it comes to more serious situations, Angel acts more serious and mature with his actions. He also cares deeply for the protection of his friends, specifically Aaron's protection when he attempted to save him from the Gargantuan Octopus. Angel also has a great love for swimming, seeing as though he mostly uses his free time swimming at Auragate Beach. He also has a big temper whenever someone or something enrages him, such as his diary being read. When he works at the town's butler café, he acts more polite and calm, just like his fellow employees. History Early Life Angel Holt was born as a were-tiger to his were-tiger parents, Salvador and Christina Holt. Meeting Andrew A Day at the Beach Gone Wrong Relationships Aaron West Alita Lumiero Angel instantly makes friends with Alita when she comes to Auragate Town and helps her understand modern technology. He even buys her a cellphone so she can keep contact with everyone. Andrew Wolfe Upon first meeting the werewolf in the first game of the series, both Angel and Andrew immediately hit it off well with each other. It's shown that Andrew is one of the few people Angel knows in his life that can actually tolerate his playful trouble-making behavior. In Were-Creatures OMEGA, after having to kiss Andrew as punishment for losing his bet with Aaron, the human also losing himself, Angel ends up realizing that he does like the werewolf in a more romantic sense, but chooses to keep his feelings a secret, due to Andrew already being in a relationship with his girlfriend, Kiana. Heather Douglas Jason Daniel Bernard Ichigo Salvador Holt Christina Holt Quotes *"That's me! Captain of the Auragate Orcas, in the flesh himself!" (Introduction) Gallery Trivia *His blood type is AB. *He likes bobas and swimming. *He dislikes people reading his diary and thunderstorms. *Whil attending Auragate Academy, he was the captain of the swim team. *In his bedroom, Angel has a figurine of Papilionem, a character from the game Child of Light: Darkness' Revenge. *He has Spanish heritage on his father's side as his father was a former resident of Spain before he moved to America. Category:Were-Creatures Category:Were-Creatures Allies Category:Males